ramversefandomcom-20200213-history
Speedster (Starfinder)
For use of the Speedster in a Pathfinder campaign, see Speedster. In the M-Verse, many people have learned how to harness the Speed Pool for themselves by studying the forces that surround speed as a natural phenomenon. Although many Speedsters still recognize Zoran as the creator of the Speed Pool, most are only concerned with how it can be manipulated for their own personal use. As all other speedsters, the bodies of a speedster is surrounded in lightning of a color of their choice that represents their personality but it can only be one color and cannot be black or white. Alignment: Any HP: 7 Stamina Points: 7 + Con mod Key Ability Score: Dexterity Class Skills The speedster's class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Computers (Int), Mysticism (Wis), Perception (Wis), Physical Science (Int), Piloting (Dex), Sleight of Hand (Dex), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int mod Class Features All of the following are class features of the speedster. Weapon & Armor Proficiency Speedsters are proficient in all simple weapons and simple firearms as well as all light armor. Improved Unarmed Strike At 1st level, a speedster gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. A speedster’s attacks may be with fist, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a speedster may make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a speedster striking unarmed. A speedster may thus apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. Usually a speedster’s unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on his attack roll. He has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. A speedster’s unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. A speedster also deals more damage with his unarmed strikes than a normal person would, as shown on the table above. The unarmed damage values listed are for Medium speedsters. A Small speedster deals less damage than the amount given there with his unarmed attacks, while a Large speedster deals more damage as shown below. Evasion At 1st level or higher, a speedster can avoid damage from many area-effect attacks. If a speedster makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, they instead take no damage. A helpless speedster does not gain the benefit of evasion. Speed Pool At 2nd level, the speedster gains a speed pool, the source of energy that gives them their amazing speed. The number of points in the speedster's speed pool is equal to half their speedster level + their Dexterity modifier. As long as they have 1 point in their speed pool they will have full access to Fast Movement starting at 3rd level, other wise their Fast Movement decreases by 5 feet. The speed pool is replenished each morning after 8 hours of rest or meditation; these hours do not need to be consecutive. As a free action, a speedster can expend 1 point from the Speed Pool to make an additional unarmed strike. Additionally, a speedster can spend 1 point to make an additional move action up to half their total base speed, as a swift action. Finally, a speedster can expend 1 point to gain a +4 insight bonus on Perception checks for 1 round by tapping into the frequencies and vibrations of their surroundings. A speedster can gain additional powers that consume speed points by selecting certain speedster powers. Speedster Powers As a speedster learns to control their amazing speed, they can learn various new abilities and feats in the form of Speedster Powers. Starting at 2nd level, a speedster gains one new speedster power. They gain an additional speedster power for every 2 levels attained after 2nd. Unless otherwise noted, a speedster cannot select an individual speedster power more than once. A complete list of the speedster powers can be found here: Speedster Powers. Fast Movement At 3rd level, a speedster gains an enhancement bonus to his land speed, as shown on the table above. If a speedster's speed pool has no points in it then this bonus decreases by 5 feet per enhancement bonus. Multi-Attack Starting at 3rd level, a speedster is able to make multiple attacks when making a full attack with unarmed strike. The amount of additional attacks they are able to make increases by 1 starting at 3rd level and every 4 levels after that as shown on the table above. Bonus Feat Starting at 3rd level and every 2 levels thereafter, a speedster may select a bonus feat. These feats must be taken from the following list: Bodyguard (In Harms Way if already known), Climbing Master, Deflect Projectiles (Reflect Projectiles if already known), Diehard, Dive For Cover, Drag Down, Extra Speedster Power, Improved Combat Maneuver, Improved Initiative, Jet Dash, Kip Up, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Nimble Moves, Quick Draw, Stand Still (Improved Stand Still if known), Step Up (Step Up and Strike if known), and Strike Back. A speedster can select each feat only once unless stated otherwise. Limitless At 20th level, a speedster has perfect control of their speed pool and is no longer bound by the normal laws of physics. Because of their connection to the speed pool they are treated as outsiders wherever they go in the multiverse. Also, at the cost of their entire speed pool, they can travel in time. This can be used in a variety of ways including completely redoing a scenario, reviving the dead by returning to the point before they have died, or even visiting distant points in time per GM's discretion (the GM may not allow the player to act out the time travel scenarios and instead inform the player of what their character saw or did). Likewise, this can be used to foretell future events in the hopes of changing them or can completely change past events (saving lives, stopping catastrophes, etc.) via GM's discretion in which case the GM can use a percentage die to determine whether the speedster succeeds in changing a past event or not. In order to time travel the speedster must have at least half their total speed pool or more and must use all that remains to do so which means that they must remain in the other time era until their speed pool is restored. Category:Custom Classes